1. Field
The present invention is related to computer processing, and more specifically to computer system performance improvements related to on-access scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users want assurance that their computers represent a secure environment for their data, and on-access scanning of computer files is an important utility in today's computers. However, users also want to have the smallest productivity impact in gaining that assurance. On-access scanners do not intercept attempts by the user to access files until the user makes the request for the file, meaning that the time between the user making the request and receiving the results is lengthened by the on-access scan of the file, thus reducing productivity. If the delay caused by the on-access scanner is unacceptable, the user may simply configure the computer to not scan the affected files, removing any assurance that the scanner could otherwise offer. Therefore a need exists to provide a scanning facility that minimizes the impact to user productivity by reducing the file access delays related to file scanning.